Death Battles
by WarofWorlds2018
Summary: Legendary Battles between famous anime, game and even comic characters in these battles to the death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Power of Darkness | Prelude

Chapter Text

Hiei vs Riku

( Yu Yu Hakusho vs Kingdom Hearts)

Wiz: Jaganshi Hiei.

Boomstick: Riku.

Boomstick: Two badass swordsmen with power beyond anything you could imagine. These two legendary fighters are known for incredible speed and skills

Wiz: They both at one point were the villains of the story. Going along a dark path to reach their goals. But the hero showed them the errors of their ways causing them to regret their actions. They are now looking for redemption through their actions. We are to see which of these two anti-heroes are stronger.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

 **Backstory:**

Wiz: Hiei was born a male fire demon in a female ice demon village. Naturally, the ice maiden weren't too thrilled about having a fire demon in their village.

Boomstick: So they decided that the best thing to do in that situation was to throw the small child off a cliff. Yeah these people are kind of messed up,

Wiz: Hiei was thought dead for years by the village. Little did the ice maidens know of his survival, and resulting in his new cutthroat nature.

Boomstick: Fortunately, as most popular anti heroes do, Hiei reformed after getting his ass kicked by the main character, Yusuke Urameshi.

Wiz:After years of travelling and aiding Team Urameshi, a group of fighters out to protect the three realms, Hiei grew to tolerate most humans, and helped save the world from those who sought to destroy its inhabitants.

 **Feats:**

Wiz: Hiei was an incredibly skilled even from an early age, he had achieved A class status at the age of 5 far surpassing most demons in power. As he grew older, he killed several people mostly just for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him

Boomstick: I mean wow that's one terrifying little child and he only gets more terrifying as he grows up. He would have defeated Yusuke in their first encounter if not for Kurama's timely interference.

Wiz: Even people who can evolve to become immune to Hiei's abilities aren't safe. For example Hiei defeated Zeru handily in a fight despite Zeru's ability to evolve and become immune to Hiei's fire abilities and sword. He even later learns to control Dragon of the Darkness Flame and absorb it leading to him being able to completely overpower Bui in a fight.

Boomstick: And that's before he was trained by Mukuro one of the strongest S class demons, who trained Hiei to become an S Class demon himself. At that point Hiei was strong enough to kill his old mentor Shigure.

 **Physicality: Strength**

Wiz: Hiei is incredible strong. He easily killed Makintaro a C-class demon which is impressive considering Byakko another C-class demon could survive being pushed into lava.

Boomstick: That is one terrifying kid for sure, even without his sword. Hiei is still strong enough to lift a giant pillar with ease and even catch a giant axe that was thrown right at him. ThatWow what kind of training did this guy go through?

Wiz: He even consistently stalemates Yusuke in their fights which is impressive considering. Yusuke could knock out a world class boxer with just shockwave from his punch. And this was just a third of Yusuke's power. He even destroyed half of the dark tournament arena with his raw power.

 **Physicality: Speed**

Wiz: Hiei is renowned across the world for his speed. He is by far the fastest person out of all Team Yusuke and considering his competition for example Yusuke who is fast enough to dodge gunfire and lightning arrows that's quite incredible

Boomstick: This guy moved fast enough to slice Seiryu sixteen times within just a second, move fast enough to the point it looked like he was teleporting and move fast enough to leave afterimages. And those are just feats from the beginning of series.

Wiz: Later on He quickly cuts off Makintaro's arm off and takes it for himself so fast that no one not even Makintaro noticed the attack until Hiei even move from the spot.

Boomstick: Once he and the rest of Team Yusuke finished a mission in 0.84 seconds. That's pretty amazing.

Blitzes Yusuke with afterimages

Dodges a point-blank Spirit Gun

Blitzes Seiryu, a demon who can throw hundreds of punches in a split second

Slices him sixteen times within a second

Sliced off Makintaro's arm without him noticing

Saves Yusuke from an explosion

Matches Yusuke in speed as well

With the rest of Team Urameshi, completes a mission in 0.84 seconds

 **Physicality: Durability**

Wiz: Hiei is also incredibly durable, he was strong enough as a baby to survive falling from the sky to the ground.

Boomstick: I mean HOLY SHIT! This guy is just constantly shaking off fatal wounds as if they were nothing. Kuro biting him in the shoulder with his large fangs. Hiei just brushes it off. Zeru burning a hole in his chest, Hiei doesn't even look bothered by it and just casually regenerates the wound. Shigure cutting off his frickin' arm, Hiei just gets back up and keeps fighting as if nothing happened. Can anything kill this guy?

Wiz: Its true Hiei has shown that he has immense endurance and durability. You would be wise not to underestimate this deadly swordsman.

Survived a fall from the sky as a baby

Tanked a punch from Yusuke

Took a bite from Kuro

Continues to fight after losing an arm

Was fine after being struck by Kuro

Survived Zeru's fiery punches

Tanks a punch from Bui

He survived being hit by Mukuro who is said to hit with the force of a nuke

Spirit Classes:

Wiz: There are three worlds in the YYH Universe. Spirit World, Human World, Demon World, and Nether World.

Boomstick: In Spirit World there dwells many demons and apparitions. All are ranked by Spirit World from weakest to strongest, so Spirit World knows how to fight them or if they should leave the job to someone stronger.

* * *

Wiz: These are called Strength Ratings. They are rated based off of You-ki and Rei-ki, which have effects on physical and inner strength. It goes from D-Class to S-Class, S being the strongest, D being the weakest. SABCD. All have Middle Tiers within the letter tiers. If we see a strong D-Class Demon, the next C-Class we see is better. It's like the Mysterious Being Threat Level from OPM. Destructive capability is only listed when necessary and notable.

A class system that ranks the power of a demon

Anything a weaker class can do, a stronger ranked demon should be able to

E-Class Demons:

The weakest class

Stronger than the average human

Can lift and swing a tree

D-Class Demons:

The second weakest class

Can survive dips in lava

C-Class Demons:

The average strength of most demons

Strong enough to break armors harder than diamonds

B-Class Demons:

The strongest class of demons that can be found in the Human World

Younger Toguro as a B class demon can melt weaker demons with their aura alone

Younger Toguro can also kill humans by simply poking their heads

Younger Toguro can also carry 1,000 tons with no issue

A-Class Demons:

The second to highest class

Are said to be capable of causing immeasurable destruction in the human world and nothing short of a nuclear weapon could stop them

Considered to be a threat capable of destroying an entire country

S-Class Demons:

-The highest class

Considered to be planetary threats

As a Lower S-class Hiei was strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort

End of Series Hiei is an Upper S-Class Demon

Equipment:

Wiz: Hiei carries around a bushido-style katana with him wherever he goes.

Skills:

Wiz: Hiei is a master swordsman. His teacher was Shigure, an S class demon who taught Hiei how to become adept in swordsmanship. He later on left to pursue his own goals and developed his own sword style along the way.

Boomstick: And boy it is incredible, He can precisely stab someone without hitting any of their vital organs and muscles and capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed.

Wiz: Combined with his already incredible speed and skill makes Hiei a deadly enemy to have.

Abilities:

Astral Projection

Spiritual Awareness

Healing Factor

Jagan Eye

A magical organ implanted by an S-Class demon

Telepathy

Jagan Binding Curse

Mind Control + Resistance

Remote Viewing

Telekinesis

Viewing and Erasing memories

Jagan Transformation

Increases all attributes.

Fire Abilities

Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Master of the Black Dragon

The Sword of Flames

Can use as an extension to a broken sword

Jaō Ensatsu Ken (Sword of Darkness flame)

Fist of the Mortal Flame

Elemental Resistance

Hiei is resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold

Can withstand a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique, an attack which turned Byakko, another Saint Beast, into a giant ice cube.

Survived Zeru's flame attacks

Weaknesses:

Wiz: However Hiei does have weaknesses. He can be quite arrogant at times and has often let his guard causing him to fall into enemy traps.

Boomstick: His Jagan is also vulnerable to attacks which will weaken his psychic powers.

"Kurama, there is no person who does not carry scars upon their heart, and if there were such a man, they would be a shallow soul."

Riku

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: Unknown

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 1

Backstory:

Riku, newly elected Keyblade Master, best friend to Sora and Kairi, close confidant of the King of Disney Castle, and the original chosen one of the Keyblade of the Realm of Light. Born on the Destiny Islands, he was initially tempted by the Darkness and the powers of the Heartless, though he eventually righted his wrongs, becoming a Keyblade Wielder of the Light who harnesses both the powers of Light and Darkness, as well as the Keyblade, to combat against the evil of Xehanort.

Feats:

Considered by his peers to be the strongest fighter on the Destiny Islands.

Solos Beast, who is in-universe the strongest party member Sora teams up with in the first game.

Proceeds to nab Sora's Keyblade, as the sword believes Riku to be the most worthy

Stomps Xion, an imperfect replica of Roxas created using Sora's memories.

Kills a powered-up replica of himself, which was enhanced after absorbing Zexion of the Organization.

Kills Lexaeus, arguably the physically strongest member of the Organization.

Overwhelms Zexion to the point where he has to retreat.

Able to fight on equal terms with Roxas when each of them has one Keyblade.

Riku even knocks down Roxas to the point where he appears unconscious.

When Roxas regains his second Keyblade, Riku unleashes his inner darkness and overwhelms Roxas.

Together with Sora, destroys multiple forms of a Kingdom Hearts-fueled Xemnas, as well as his giant Nobody Dragon.

Pilots a glider while simultaneously wielding his Keyblade, jointly taking down a fleet of Nobodies and a giant Nobody Dragon with Sora.

Riku had presumably never flown this type of vehicle before.

Defeats two progressively stronger forms of Xehanort's Heartless.

Defeats the younger incarnation of Xehanort.

Dives into Sora's heart, defeats Sora while Sora is encased in Dark Keyblade Armor, and frees Sora from its influence.

After he and Sora's Mark of Mastery exams, Riku is chosen as the sole master.

Physicality: Strength

Effortlessly wields his weapons one-handed, with no apparent loss in power.

Knocks out Xion with a swift strike to the back.

Together with Roxas, dispatches a group of Neoshadow Heartless with a few short flourishes of his Keyblade.

In Riku-Ansem form, easily uses two hands to pin Saix to a wall.

Can catch a nothingness-fueled hand by Xemnas with no apparent pain. Proceeds to blitz Xemnas and fairly easily toss him several feet in the air.

With one hand and one slash, splits a large building into multiple pieces, then launches them at Xemnas' Nobody Dragon.

He can parry a strike from Xemnas with one hand.

Physicality: Speed

Dodges Xion's strike.

Dispatches a group of Shadow Heartless in a flash of light, with no sign that he used a weapon to do so.

Him and Sora move at high speeds during their final battle against Xemnas.

Can keep up with and parry Xemnas' laser barrage.

Moves at high speed when parrying Roxas' strike.

Moves at hypersonic speeds after transforming into Riku-Ansem form.

Finishes off Lexaeus with an high speed strike in Dark Mode.

Able to use Flowmotion to swiftly and acrobatically move through the air, off of walls, and perform other freerunning-esque feats.

His final clash with the Armored Ventus Nightmare.

Can dart around as a wisp of darkness.

Physicality: Durability

Tanks several attacks from Xemnas

In Riku-Ansem form, fights Sora to a standstill

Can jump off a skyscraper and land without injury.

Suffers an arm injury from Roxas during the events of 358/2 Days which persists throughout Kingdom Hearts II, judging by his arm movements, with little to no impairment to his combat ability.

On multiple occasions, has gone through nearly non-stop gauntlets of powerful enemies without any visible signs of exhaustion.

First shown with the 5 battles with Xemnas, only becoming tired after fighting a legion of Dusk Nobodies.

Also shown during the final stages of KH3D, where Riku consecutively battles the Anti Black Coat, both forms of Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), the combined forces of the True Organization XIII, Young Xehanort, and the Armored Ventus Nightmare.

Equipment:

Way to Dawn Keyblade

Potion, Hi-Potion, Mega-Potion, Panacea, Elixir, Megalixir

Skills:

Master Swordsman

Keyblade Master

Expert Mage

Heightened Senses

Fights nearly uninhibited whilst wearing a blindfold. Riku's vision is completely obscured by the blindfold, as he needed to pull up the blindfold to see Xion's face, even though he was only a short distance away.

Riku fought Roxas with one Keyblade on near equal terms while blindfolded.

In addition to being able to fly the Sidecar Glider, Riku also can drive a Light Cycle.

Abilities:

Magic:

Fire Element: Fire, Fira, Firaga

Ice Element: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga

Lightning Element: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga

Healing Magic: Cure, Cura, Curaga

Wind Element: Aero, Aerora, Aeroga

Gravity magic: Gravity, Gravira, Graviga

Time Magic: Stop, Stopra, Stopga

Magnet Magic: Magnet, Magnera, Magnega

Reflect magic: Reflect, Reflera, Reflega

Limit Break: Darkstrom

Status Effects: Mini, Blackout, Time Bomb, Confuse, Bind, Poison, Slow, Sleep, Stop, Vanish

In addition to the basic spells. He has variety of other abilities as well

Willpower:

Was initially chosen as the successor to the Keyblade of the Realm of Light, before he succumbed to Darkness.

Despite multiple prolonged exposures to darkness, his heart has, at the end of the day, remained incorruptible.

Although his body and heart are possessed by Xehanort's Heartless otherwise known as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, he is able to resist and speak to Sora.

He closes the Door to Light with Sora, Donald, and Goofy from the other side.

Shows his willingness to give up his current form all of the sake of Sora, his best friend.

After two direct hits from Xemnas' Ethereal Blades, still manages to hand Sora his Keyblade, and musters enough concentration and willpower to fire the final energy beam against Xemnas.

Continues on to resist further influence by Ansem, even as his form appears to be Ansem, up until Ansem is purged from his heart.

Experiences consistent temptations from nearly every villain he faces which tells him to turn to darkness, and has not wavered since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

By the time his Mark of Mastery exam was near its end, Xehanort's younger-self had revealed that Riku's long-time exposure to darkness made him immune to its corrupting qualities, which prevented him from becoming one of Master Xehanort's new vessels, along with the power he gained from accepting himself.

Weaknesses:

Mana is a finite resource.

Has fallen to darkness several times.

"I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light."

Chapter Management Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 2: Power of Darkness | Death Battle

Chapter Text

The Power of Darkness | Death Battle by DogDays11, Apr 22, 2018, 8:25:42 PM Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are SET once again! Let's end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 **Makai Realm**

A boy with spiky black hair that has blue outlining and white streaks. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar. He had black pants, a red belt and a katana at his hip. He also had black martial arts shoes with white shins tucked into it was patrolling in the makai world for humans. This boy was Hiei.

'I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing' the boy thought to himself. As he wandered around looking for humans. He stopped in surprise as he saw several small black creatures materialise out of the ground. _'_ _A new type of demon'_ He contemplated as he readied his sword for the inevitable fight. The black creatures rushed towards him only for them all to be torn apart by Hiei's high speed slashes. Just when Hiei began to relax. A new threat showed itself as a shockwave nearly knocked him over from his right side. Hiel looked to the right and saw a portal.

"What the hell" He jumped back in surprise. Recovering his wits, he decided to investigate the strange occurrence, he walks towards it. From the portal came out a silver haired young man in a black cloak. He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair with four bangs framing his face. He was also wearing black gloves and shoes. If Hiei didn't know better, he might have mistaken him for Raizen, the demon king himself. Same silver hair, Same sadistic look in their eyes and that insane amount of demonic power rolling off this newcomer, it was like this was long lost child of Raizen. Hiei was frozen in shock.

"My, my, why do you look so frightened? Were those heartless that terrifying for you" The man mocked. "Heartless?! What do you mean" He said shocked. That wasn't a type of demon he had heard of. This man was sending shivers down his spine. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! The stranger simply laughed at his confusion. Hiei growled sick of being mocked by this silver haired asshole, he decided to put an end to the talk and rush with a barrage of punches. His opponent to his surprise swiftly dodged all of his punches gracefully moving from side to side before jumping back out of his range.

'He is taunting me. Calm down, think rationally. I'm facing an unknown enemy, acting recklessly will just get me killed'' He pondered as Hiei got ready to attack.

He took out his sword and quickly flash stepped behind him then blitzed him before he could react with several sword strikes within a second. Hiei smirked at his enemy only to find out that their body was see through and seemed to be fading, _'Why is his body disappearing, its almost like its an afterimage!?'_ He realised too late that he only cut through an afterimage as he was hit by cold sensation before his body was frozen in ice up to his head. He looked down below to see that he was being sucked into the ground by some kind of black portal on the floor. As he looked back up he saw his enemy walk towards him looking smug at his supposed victory.

"How disappointing I didn't think you of all people would be tricked by a simple afterimage, it seems the rumours of your legendary speed and skill are greatly exaggerated." He said mockingly. Hiei could only snarl back at him as he felt humiliated by his blunder in underestimating his opponent. _'This is same kind of thing I used to mock my opponents for doing. When did I become so conceited'_ He pondered. The last thing he heard was the man say "Let's see if you can at least be a useful tool for the organisation." as he found himself completely sucked into the dark portal.

 **Realm of Darkness**

Two people were walking through the realm of darkness looking for something in the dark realm.

The first was a white haired boy wearing a white, black-trimmed zip-up vest with yellow lining on the sides and a black high collar. He also has a pair of black wristbands, white-blue pants with a black belt with a silver buckle, and white shoes with black laces and a yellow lining on the bottom just above the black soles. This boy was none other than Riku.

The second was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. The fur on his face is cream-colored. He was wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. This was the well known keyblade master, King Mickey.

They heard someone yelling before they crashed. "I'll go see what that was, you keep looking for Aqua." Riku told him companion. "Okay be careful" Mickey agreed. Riku headed towards the crash site, he gasped when he was a boy in a dark jacket like the dark cloaks of the Organisation. He saw the boy getting up. He decided to finish this quickly before this organisation member could jeopardise their mission. He lunged straight at him and slashed straight at his neck only to find out that he only slashed through a black cloak.

"You better watch yourself ningen, I am in no mood for your foolishness!" He heard someone shout angrily behind him. _'Ningen?'_ Sounds like something he heard Hades mumble to himself a few times when he was annoyed at him and Maleficent. Riku turned around and saw the boy in the dark clothes he tried to attack earlier. He was glaring right at him but how did he move so fast. Thinking back on it, he hasn't seen this newcomer before. Was he a new member?

"I won't allow you to get in the way, I'm going to get rid of you here and now" He yelled at the newcomer.

"Don't say i didn't warn you human, you just sealed your fate" Hiei replied

 **Fight!**

The two began charging towards each other as they clashed.

Hiei struck first, he swung his sword towards Riku's neck, aiming to behead him immediately. Riku narrowly dodged to the right and proceeded to respond with swinging his own sword at Hiei. But Hiei already saw it coming and flash stepped behind Riku lashing out at him with sword strike to his back. Cutting straight through his afterimage. As Riku materialised behind him, his hand glowing with flames.

"Dark Firaga" Riku thrusted his hand out at Hiei unleashing a dark fireball straight towards him.

Hiei turned around and slashed the fireball apart. But Riku was already heading towards him thrusting his sword at his heart. _'Predictable'_ Hiei thought as he casually jumped on Riku's blade, lashing out with a kick towards his surprised face sending Riku flying back. "Did you really think that such an old trick would work on me" he mocked as he landed from his kick. Riku rolled around a few times before he stabbed his blade into the ground to stop himself. He body-flickered behind Hiei and threw a punch towards Hiei which Hiei ducked under before turning around and retaliating with roundhouse kick knocking Riku flying towards into stone pillar.

Hiei jumped towards him going for the knockout punch but Riku barely got his blade to block the attack. Hiei quickly grabbed Riku's face and threw him towards a wall on the other side. He then pummeled Riku with several punches before he could recover. Riku quickly raised his keyblade and used Aerial Slam to knock Hiei into the air. He jumped up towards him to continue the combo but Hiei quickly blocked his attack with his sword to stop him knocking them both away from each other.

Hiei still smiled at him before putting his sword away and taunting him with the classic "come on" gesture. Riku angrily charged towards him and threw his sword at him in a strike raid. Hiei narrowly avoided before going for a right hand jab on Riku knocking him back. Hiei proceeded to knee Riku in the face then went for a low sweep kick taking Riku's legs out but Riku quickly backflipped out of the way. Riku felt the aura of Flowmotion engulf him as he started the counterattack. He quickly stabbed Hiei in the chest before he could react. Then sent him flying with powered up right hand jab.

Hiei recovered midair and flipped in Riku's direction to throw a fireball at him. Riku slashed apart the fireball to find Hiei behind him aiming at his neck with his sword. Riku teleported out of the way before activating Bladecharge and heading back towards the black haired nuisance. Riku reached him and went straight for wide slash across his stomach only to hit an afterimage as Hiei materialised behind him and stabbed him in the chest before letting him fall.

Hiei simply spat out a glob of blood. "All bark and no bite, did you really think a couple of magic tricks would give you the win" Hiei taunted as he walked away believing his opponent defeated. _'Arrogant little brat, well then let's see how deal with this trick then'_ Riku thought as he wiped the spit off his face and got back up. He raised his keyblade up in the air

"Blackout" A dark mist shot out of keyblade in all directions hitting Hiei before he could react.

Hiei stumbled back and opened his eyes to realise he couldn't see. Unfortunately Riku took advantage of the moment and ran straight towards him slashing him several times with his sword. Hiei fell to his knees in pain. _'Calm yourself and relax. If I cannot use my eyes. Then i will focus on my other senses'_ Hiei planned as he focused on his hearing. Listening out for the vibrations of Riku's movements, the tensing of his legs. _'There'_

Hiei blocked Riku's attack and quickly counter-attacked hitting Riku's thigh. Riku stumbled back as he was bleeding out of his leg but he quickly recovered and jumped back before Hiei could deliver the finishing blow to his neck.

"Cure" Riku quickly healed himself before Hiei could take advantage of his injury. Hiei soon regained his sight and gazed at Riku with scrutiny. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting that but don't get too cocky just yet" Hiei said

"Sword of the Darkness Flames". Suddenly dark flames started to burn around his sword covering it completely.

Hiei then disappeared, moving at a much faster speed than before catching Riku off guard and slashing him in the chest several times at high speed before showing up behind Riku.

Riku coughed out blood in surprise as his chest was suddenly cut open with warm blood falling down from the large slash wound Hiei left on his chest, numerous smaller slash wounds over his body and the dark flames burning Riku's skin. Riku rolled around trying to put the fire out. As he stifled a silent scream from the agonizing pain.

"I warned you human, not to test my patience. Consider this your punishment" Hiei scolded him as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait" Hiei heard from behind him and stared at where there should have been a burning corpse. Only to find Riku slowly getting up, still bleeding from his numerous injuries with the most noticeable one being large gaping hole in his shirt showing where he had been deeply wounded on his chest. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he finally stood up

"I'm not done just yet" Riku told Hiei. "How did you survive that and how did you get rid of the flames" Hiei asked Riku in surprise. "Blizzard magic, it's quite useful for dealing for pesky flames like that" Riku answered. "Heh, seems you weren't a complete pushover. But be warned, i've barely even used a fraction of my power up to now. If you continue with this foolishness, I won't hold back" Hiei said as he powered up with a demonic aura around him causing shockwaves across the ground

"That's fine" Riku replied confidently as he smirked. His body glowing with his own dark aura. "I've just finished getting my second wind"

"Dark Aura"

Hiei and Riku both vanished and reappeared again clashing swords at blinding speeds, then they both disappeared again as they clashed swords several times all over the place at incredible speeds in the blink of an eye. Hiei quickly dashed behind Riku as he swung his sword aiming for a fatal blow. Riku moved out of the way at hypersonic speeds. He reappeared in the air, sword raised behind him and shouted.

"Spark Dive" As he dived down towards Hiei from the air, lightning sparks trailing from his body as he smashed into the ground. Hiei quickly jumped out of the way but was still stunned by the electric shockwave which left him staggering back. While Hiei dodged the initial impact. The electricity from the attack still caught him off guard shocking him, numbing his muscles and shocking him painfully as thousands of volts shocked his body. Riku raised up his keyblade as it lit up with bright flames. Aimed straight at Hiei.

"Mega Flare" A massive conflagration of flames headed straight for Hiei. It hit him head on while he was still being electrocuted. The entire landscape for miles lit up in an inferno destroying several hills and mountains in the realm of darkness. Leaving behind a 500 foot crater in diameter and large amount of smokes & flames engulfing the entire area.

Riku slowly walked towards the impact zone, checking to see if he had managed to finish off his enemy. However he saw someone slowly walk out of the crater. It was Hiei but with no sword. 'Must have dropped it after being hit with the Mega Flare'. His entire body was covered with wounds and third degree burns. His entire body looked like it had been through the grinder. Hiei only smirked as if his massive amount of injuries and burns were just minor setbacks rather than fatal injuries.

"I'll admit that you are strong ningen but this isn't over yet" Hiei acknowledged with a smile "You're going to have to do better than that to put me down"

"Fist of the Mortal Flame"

Hiei set his fists aflame getting ready for round 2. He charged towards Riku with burning fists trying to rush him. 'He is much slower' Riku noticed as he swiftly dodged all of Hiei's attacks with ease. Riku hit him across the cheek with the pommel of his sword staggering him back before jumping into the air and coming back down for a hammerblow. His sword wrapped in ice

"Blizzard Edge" He swung his sword down Hiei's chest. As Hiei's body was frozen over in an ice cube. Riku stared at the frozen Hiei. Happy to see that smug idiot finally put in his place and turned around to look for Mickey but before he could leave, the ice quickly began to melt to Riku's surprise. Riku jumped back as ice finally melted into a puddle surrounding a furious Hiei who was blazing with anger. Hiei's hand lit up as he glared at Riku.

"Flamethrower" The flames jumped out of Hiei's hands soaring towards Riku with a bright flare.

"Prism Windmill" Riku simply ran towards the fireball spinning his keyblade in his hands like a rotor and hit the fireball with dissipating the flames.

"Thunder Dash" Riku wrapped his body in electricity as he leaped toward Hiei slashing him with sword coated in lightning as he passed over him. Hiei looked like he was having a seizure as stumbled around trying to calm his electrified body while Riku looked at his clear discomfort and decided to finish it as he threw another fireball at him. Watching the fireworks explode as he sat on a rock.

Hiei walked out of the cloud of smoke even more injured than before looking incensed but he stopped and started strangely enough smiling as if he had something up his sleeve taking Riku off guard as Hiei brushed himself off.

"As a reward for such a fun battle, allow me to show you my own ultimate technique" Hiei said confidently

Hiei removed the cloth around his forehead, revealing his Jagan Eye.

'What is that thing!?' Riku thought shocked at the giant eye suddenly protruding from his opponent's forehead.

Hiei then proceeded to remove his sealing cloth which was wrapped around his right arm. Then he powered up again unleashing black flames around him. He concentrated focusing the black flames into his right hand getting ready to use his ultimate technique which was shaking apart the battlefield itself with just the shockwaves emanating from Hiei's power.

"I hope you are prepared for this because this is my strongest technique. Very few people have survived it" He thrusted out his arm as he called out his special technique

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame"

Black flames soared out from Hiei's hand forming a Chinese Dragon of Black Flames that roared with immense power as it headed towards Riku aiming to burn him down to ashes. The ground shook and broke apart beneath Riku's feet. Riku had just moments to defend himself as the dragon closed in on him. Riku's concentrated all his power into a powerful barrier.

 **"Reflega"**

A grid of hexagonal squares formed barrier of light around Riku as he focused all of his power into deflecting the attack. His barrier shuddered under the dragon's power as it tried to stay together under the Dragon's enormous power. But eventually Riku managed to just barely deflect the Dragon back at Hiei.

Hiei however only smirked as he stood still and let the dragon consume him. Except he wasn't burning instead he seemed to be absorbing the dragon's power for himself. Growing stronger from it. Riku was completely overtaken by fear as he watched Hiei glow with ephemeral power that seemed out of this world. .

"So ningen what would you like to be written on your epitaph"

Riku looked at him shaking in fear, getting ready to give up as Hiei walked slowly towards him with an poised stride. He looked so completely certain in his own victory. That Riku knew in that moment for sure that whoever this was, it was no mere human. No human could look that terrifying. Hiei summoned black flames into his hand again but much stronger and even more powerful than before. He was furious. He figured he was about ready to just finish this debacle and destroy this ningen who dared to challenge his might.

Riku was about to give up when he remembered Aqua. The woman who had saved his life and sacrificed herself to save his life. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't fall here. He clenched his teeth, got back on his feet and got ready to fight back. There was no way in hell he would fail here. He couldn't afford to lose here.

Hiei stopped walking towards him as he noticed Riku's new resolve when he stopped shaking.

"Looks like you found your resolve.. Good it would be boring if this fight ended with you dying so pathetically".

Riku leaped towards him, his blade howling through the air as he brought it down on Hiei. Hiei managed to dodge and counter attack. Riku parried his attack and gathered wind into his right hand.

"Aeroga" Riku sent a tornado of wind straight at Hiei knocking him through a series of half destroyed pillars. Riku ran after him jumping into the air.

"Poison Dive" Riku dived down aiming to impale Hiei on his sword but Hiei barely managed to get out of the way in time. After he rolled away Hiei tried to get back up but found himself struggling to do the simple task as a foreign sensation overtook his body. _'Poison'_ Hiei figured just a moment too late. As Riku prepared to barrage Hiei with several spells.

"Bind" Hiei felt his body stiffen and limbs lock down.

"Confuse" Suddenly the world turned upside down for Hiei as he couldn't even tell what was up and what was down anymore.

"Zero Graviza" And now he was floating chaotically in midair against his will. Hiei figured this just his idea.

"Slow" But worst of all, Hiei felt. Was this moment where he felt like he was going through molasses with how pitifully slowly his body was moving even in the air.

"Blizzard" And Hiei knew no more as he was completely frozen in giant cube

Riku prepared to finish the job as he got into familiar stance for one final strike!

"Zantetsuken"

Riku moved faster than ever before as he slashed through Hiei at lightning fast speeds. The ice broke apart to reveal a fatally injured Hiei with one massive gash across his chest oozing out massive amounts of blood. Riku walked towards him making sure this time that Hiei wasn't getting back up. When he saw broken sword and body, not even twitching. He was certain that Hiei wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Riku turned around and walked away.

When suddenly he heard the sounds of someone coughing. Hiei by some miracle was slowing getting back despite being covered in his own blood, having fatal injuries all over him. He was still rearing to fight.

"Crap like this is why i hate ninjas, All those damn magic tricks." Hiei snarled but he coughed again before he said "But I must admit i'm impressed that a mere human managed to push me this far, for a human to ascent to the level of top ranked S class demon is amazing beyond word. Tell me stranger what is your name".

"My name is Riku, Keyblade Master and Guardian of the Light" Riku responded.

Hiei nodded and replied "Well then, Keyblade Master, My name is Hiei, S class demon, the Flying Shadow. Now witness my true power".

Hiei transformed once more. His muscles expanded, his very skin turned green, his sclera turned yellow like a shadow with his iris turned a dark red, he even had giant eyeballs all over his chest and back. If Riku didn't know any better he would think Hiei became a heartless. He was tempted to fall into despair at this new transformation. But he wouldn't let it happen again. He already overcame Hiei's power once, he could do it again.

Hiei summoned black flames around his fists once again as he once more attacked Riku. Riku dashed behind him and charged his hand with electricity.

"Triple Plasma" Three bolts of electricity soared from Riku's hand into Hiei's back jolting him once more. Hiei struggled to endure the pain but kept staggering. Riku simply raised his hand into air.

"Meteor" A giant meteor came out of the sky from above soaring towards Hiei from above. Hiei looked on in fear as he couldn't move. The big meteor smashed into Hiei head on creating a large explosion sending shockwaves everywhere destroying the ground and surrounding landscape.

When the smoke and dust finally cleared away. Riku saw a scene of complete destruction, craters and fissures everywhere as if a cataclysm had hit this place and a heavily wounded monster barely breathing on the ground. Riku almost felt sorry for Hiei as he thought he may overdone it this time.

But once again Hiei just barely managed to drag his heavily wounded body back up as Riku wondered what kind of training Hiei went through to survive such conditions. But he was suddenly surrounded by red glowing ropes that curled around his body as he was caught by the Jagan Binding Curse.

"My Turn" Riku heard a furious growl as Hiei once more turned his hand covered in black flames towards him.

"Black Dragon Wave"

Several Black Dragons came at Riku aiming to devour him and Riku could do nothing but watch as they swallowed him whole. Hiei fell over as the area exploded in black flames demolishing whatever remained of the landscape.

Hiei soon his neck grabbed as his back pierced by a very familiar looking sword.

"How…"

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Before the black dragons caught Riku. Riku used Stop. Then used Dark Roll to melt into the shadows and escape the red ropes. Using vanish he turned invisible and waited for his opportunity. Time resumed as the Black Dragons attacked the area where he previously was with ravenous hunger.

 _Present time_

Hiei got back up despite his aching body's protests to stay down.

"Let's finish this here and now with one final confrontation" Hiei paused to find and pick up his broken sword in a nearby crater, summoning flames from the broken end that materialised into a sword of flames.

They both gathered whatever strength they had left and charged towards each other swinging their swords for one final battle.

When the dust hit the ground. Hiei fell headless in puddle of his own blood and only Riku was left standing.

Conclusion:

While Hiei had the speed advantage, Riku had reacted similar speedsters before like Xemnas and Young Xehanort.

Hiei may have been stronger and more durable but Riku could easily wear him down using status ailments to slow him down and weaken him. Until eventually Riku could finish him off.

Hiei had more battle experience. But Riku has been fighting people like that all his life and winning. It's nothing new for him. Riku could pretty much counter anything Hiei could throw at him. Riku is pretty good at strategizing and thinking his way out of problems. He also had a lot of offense and defensive options so he had a lot of ways to plan for winning the battle.

Riku had more versatility so he had variety of ways to beat Hiei, most of which Hiei had no counter for. For example Mini which turns your enemy into miniature person the size of an insect. Hiei had no counter for this and Riku could easily crush him at that size.

Hiei:

Faster

Stronger

More Durable

Had more battle experience

Had no counter for Status Ailments

Arrogant

Didn't really have much options for defense

Doesn't really use strategy at all

Riku

More Versatility

Had beaten people with battle experience before

More Defensive options

Better adaptability

Better strategist

Slower but his reaction speed helped him keep up

Weaker but his adaptability kept him in the battle

Less Durable


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Controller of Time | Prelude

Chapter Text

Controllers of Time | Prelude by DogDays11, May 3, 2018, 7:19:35 AM Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy

Shadow the Hedgehog vs Homura Akemi

(Sonic the Hedgehog vs Puella Magi)

Shadow the Hedgehog

Age: Unknown

Height: 3' 3" | 100cm

Weight: 77.2 lbs. | 35kg

First Appearance: Sonic Adventure 2

Backstory:

Shadow is a "hedgehog" created in the Ark laboratory 50 years ago. He was made by Gerald Robotnik and with the Black Doom's blood to cure some video game cancer Maria had and to be the "Ultimate Life Form." But died later when she got shot by a gun trooper.

Feats:

With the help of Super Sonic, defeated the Final Hazard and saved the planet

Defeated Sonic in their first encounter

Destroyed a number of Metarex fleet ships in a single blow

Fought through legions of military soldiers.

Held his own against Mephiles and his clones

With the help of Super Sonic and Super Silver, defeated Solaris and saved all of reality

Defeated Devil Doom

Defeated Biolizard, a prototype Ultimate Lifeform much larger than Shadow himself

With the help of Super Sonic, defeated the Finalhazard and saved the planet

Finalhazard is a modified version of Biolizard

Easily defeated Infinite during his time when he was the Leader of the Jackal Squad

Wiped out the Black Arms

One of G.U.N's top agents

Defeated Metal Sonic.

Helped stop the Metal Overlord.

Teleported a City Sized Comet off of Earth.

Held his own against Enerjak

Physicality: Strength

Able to flip buses, trucks and concrete walls

Overpowered Sonic on numerous occasions

Without his Inhibitor Rings, kicked a Metrex ship

The size of the ship is as big as a battle station

Destroyed a large ship with a Chaos Emerald

Knocked away an head of the Final Nova's first form

Resisted the Final Mova's pull on him

Stated that Final Mova's first form is a size of a skyscraper

With his rings, off, used Chaos Control to redirect a laser strong enough to destroy half of the Eggdome

Physicality: Speed

Should scale to Sonic who can move at FTL speeds

Dodged laser from G.U.N robots with ease

Dodged a barrage of bullets from Omega

Evaded and deflected lasers from the Metrex ship

Can run on water

Physicality: Durability

Survived Atmospheric re-entry

Bullets couldn't even scratch him

Tanked blows from Enerjak

Shrugged off Point Blank Explosions

Tanked attacks from a buffed up Eclipse

Equipment:

Hover Shoes

Rocket Propelled Shoes

Can be used to hover in the air

Can produce fire from the jets to attack opponents

Power Inhibitors

Limit Shadow's power

Removing them, Increases his power exponentially but tires him out quicker

Artillery

Motorcycle: Called Dark Rider

Gun:

Egg Gun

20

Flash Shot

20

Automatic

Gatling Gun

High

40

Long

Automatic

Heavy Machine Gun

High

30

Long

Automatic

Heavy Shot

30

Light Shot

20

Pistol

Low

10

Short

Ring Shot

20

Semi-Auto Rifle

Medium

30

Medium

Automatic

Sub-Machine Gun

Low

20

Short

Automatic

Close Combat:

Black Sword

6

Dark Hammer

6

Egg Spear

6

Environment Objects

4/6 (Varies)

Environment Objects refers to several objects in the environment that can be broken and picked up as weapons, such as traffic signs and torches.

Survival Knife

6

Cannon:

Bazooka

High

6

Short

Big Barrel

8

Black Barrel

Medium

8

Short

Egg Bazooka

6

Grenade Launcher

Medium

6

Short

Tank Cannon

Laser:

Laser Rifle

20

Refractor

20

Splitter

20

Lock-On:

4-Shot RPG

High

12

Long

8-Shot RPG

High

24

Long

Big Worm Shooter

High

6

Long

RPG

High

6

Long

Wide Worm Shooter

18

Worm Shooter

High

6

Long

Vacuum:

Vacuum Pod

20

Can be used to pull out walls

Special:

Egg Vacuum

20/30 (Upgraded)

Unlocked by completing Lava Shelter in Story Mode. Functions like a Vacuum weapon, can be used to pull walls in certain stages.

Heal Cannon

10/20 (Upgraded)

Unlocked by completing Final Haunt in Story Mode. Functions like a Cannon weapon. Heals and sways the loyalty of enemies.

Omochao Gun

10/20 (Upgraded)

Unlocked by completing Cosmic Fall in Story Mode. Functions like a Laser weapon.

Samurai Blade

4/8 (Upgraded)

Unlocked by completing GUN Fortress in Story Mode. Functions like a Close Combat weapon. When swung it sends out shock waves that deal damage to enemies without consuming ammo.

Satellite Gun

4/8 (Upgraded)

Unlocked by completing Black Comet in Story Mode. Functions as a Lock-On weapon. Causes giant laser beams to fire from the sky akin to the ones seen in Westopolis.

Shadow Rifle

20

Unlocked by completing The Last Way. Functions as Gun weapon. Defeats most enemies in a single shot. Cannot be upgraded. Automatic.

Skills: 

Expert Marksman

Skilled Swordsmen

Military Experience

Skilled in Stealth and Spying

Good at Motorcycle driving

Killer Instinct

Abilities:

Chaos Force:

Can be used to enhanced his physical abilities

And has several other uses and abilities

But its main three uses are:

Chaos Control:

Can be used to teleport

Even from one dimension to another. Shadow once used Chaos Control to teleport from the Sol Zone to Mobius Prime although he needed a Chaos Emerald to teleport through dimensions.

Time Manipulation

Stop Time

Time Travel

Slow down Time

Can be used to rewrite reality and alter time and space

For example in Worlds Collide Sonic and Mega Man used it to rewrite their universes back to normal

Chaos Blast:

It is an explosion of powerful Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range

It is powerful enough to demolish an entire city with ease

Chaos Spear:

Chaos Spear is a technique where the user channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt.

Can be used to stun enemies or impale them

Can be used as physical weapons

Chaos Control Sphere

The target is trapped in a sphere of chaos energy that stops time around them Transformations:

Hero Shadow:

Full control over Positive Chaos Energy

Gives Shadow a Blue Aura, and lets him Utilize Chaos Control with a much greater effect.

Invulnerable.

Can fly much faster

Can only last a short time

Achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice

Dark Shadow:

Full control over Negative Chaos Energy

Gives Shadow a Red Aura, and lets him Utilize Chaos Blast with a much greater effect.

Invulnerable.

Only last a short time

Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil

Chaos Shadow:

A Form Shadow Enters after removing his Inhibitor Rings.

An Enormous Boost to his Power.

Powers up his Chaos Abilities to Insane degree's

Unlimited Chaos Energy

Chaos Boost:

Boosts his Destructive Power.

Gains new abilities Chaos Snap and Chaos Lance

Can Activate Chaos Blast at any time.

Super Shadow:

Completely Invulnerable.

1000x Increase to Everything.

Massively FTL

Gives Unlimited access to the Chaos Force.

After finished, Returns Shadow to peak physical Condition.

Unlimited Stamina.

Requires all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Can last for at least a day

Sonic fought Enerjak for entire day in Super form

Weaknesses:

Cocky

Arrogant

"If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have! "

Homura Akemi

Age: 14 physically, in her 20's mentally

Height: 5'1 - 5'2

Weight: Unknown

Ethnicity: Japanese

Madoka Magica Episode 1: As If We Met in a Dream

Backstory: 

Homura is a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl. She was hospitalized from a young age due to a heart condition and eventually was finally healthy enough to transfer into Mitakihara Middle School, where she met Madoka Kaname. After accidentally wandering into a witch's barrier, she was saved by Madoka and third-year student Mami Tomoe, who revealed themselves as magical girls. The two magical girls later attempted to stop the Dreadnought witch Walpurgisnacht, but failed at the cost of their lives. When Kyubey appeared to Homura and offered her a contract, Homura wished to relive her meeting with Madoka but with Homura protecting her this time. Thus, Homura became a magical girl and was sent into a time loop, trying over and over again to change Madoka's fate.

Feats: 

Made a contract with the alien Kyubey to become a Magical Girl

One of the more powerful Magical Girls in the series, Exceeded only by Goddess Madoka

Stated to be the most powerful Magical Girl, so long as her opponent does not know the nature of her power

Discovered Kyubey's deceitful nature and killed him

Traveled through almost 100 time loops in an attempt to stop Walpurgisnacht

As a witch, Was on equal terms with Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami all at the same time

Eventually rewrote the entire universe so that Madoka could be happy

Physicality: Strength

Homura knocks out Sayaka with a strike to the back of her neck.

Homura beats up a metal drum with multiple strikes of a golf club.

Homura clashes with wraith Kyoko, stopping her strike. Wraith Kyoko is strong enough to break through the ground with a strike.

Homura clashes with Mami.

Homura disarms Sayaka, who is strong enough to clash with Kyoko, who can break the ground with a strike.

Physicality: Speed

Homura dodges an attack from Walpurgisnacht.

While untransformed, Homura breaks her prefecture's high jump record.

Homura is fast enough to react to and, with timestop, avoid Charlotte's attacks. Charlotte is fast enough to blitz Mami, who is capable of intercepting individual SMG bullets.

Homura chases down a truck on a freeway, using brief instances of timestop to close the distance.

Homura dodges attacks from Oriko and Kirika. Kirika is fast enough that Mami is unable to keep up with her.

Homura jumps over Oriko's orbs.

Homura dodges attacks from a Satori wraith.

Homura is fast enough to keep up with wraith Kyoko, who is capable of reacting to and dodging Mami's shots after they're fired.

Homura leaps large distances across Mitakihara City.

Homura is fast enough to keep up Mami and dodge her shots.

Homura dodges Mami's shots while airborne at close range.

Homura lifts her leg to intercept a bullet after it goes through her head.

Physicality: Durability

Homura blocks an attack from Walpurgisnacht before withstanding being hit hard enough to smash into a large tree branch.

Homura withstands being knocked back by Walpurgisnacht's minions.

Homura survives but is incapacitated by Walpurgisnacht throwing a building at her.

Homura tanks several beam attacks from wraith Kyoko.

Homura tanks the explosion from a shockwave that destroys the building under her.

Homura withstands a bullet going through her head.

Equipment:

Magic Items:

Soul Gem

As a magical girl, Homura's soul is kept inside her soul gem, which she uses to transform. Allows her body can survive fatal wounds and regenerate from nearly any injury no matter how fatal, so long as her soul gem remains intact and she has enough magic to fuel the regeneration. However, if her soul gem is destroyed then she dies instantly If she runs out of magic or fully despairs, she becomes a witch or is disappeared from the world by the Law of Cycles. If Homura's soul gem is more than 100 meters away from her body, the connection will be broken and Homura's body will effectively be a corpse until her soul gem comes back into contact with her body. After transforming, Homura's soul gem is located on the back of her left hand. Magical girls are able to dampen or nullify pain. Soul gems are able to detect residual magic and track witches.

Shield

By stopping the flow of the sand timer, Homura is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter timestop with her. When the sand in the timer has completely flowed from one side to another, Homura loses the ability to stop time.

Once all the sand in her shield's sand timer has flowed from one side to the other, which takes approximately a month, Homura is able to reverse the orientation of the timer and go back in time to a certain point.

Homura is able to store a seemingly unlimited amount of items in her shield.

Artillery:

Various types of explosives

Hand grenades, including flashbang grenades

Beretta 92FS pistol

A golf club

Pipe bombs

Remington Model 870 shotgun

Desert Eagle Mark XIX

M249 SAW light machine gun

AT-4 and RPG-7 anti-tank launchers

M224 mortars

Type 88 Surface-to-Ship missiles and Harpoon anti-ship missiles

Remotely detonated charges

Howa Type 89 assault rifle

Glock 19

MP40

Sa. Vz.61 Skorpion

H&K P7M13

Beretta Px4 Storm

H&K MP7

DSA SA58 Pistol

MG42

Walther P5

Skills:

Expert Marksman

Incredible knowledge of traps and bombs

Capable of building fully functional bombs with remote detonators after reading about it on the internet

Often uses this in combat to lay traps

Ruthless & Skilled Tactitian

Not afraid to resort to underhanded tactics

faked committing suicide to throw Mami off during their fight

Abilities:

 **Magic**

Homura is able to repair her eyesight with magic. Homura is able to fire bolts of magical energy. Homura is able to remotely control objects using telekinesis. Homura is able to create a defensive ward that repels attacks. After Madoka became the Law of Cycles, Homura's gained a bow that shoots powerful arrows of magic. She can charge up the bolts and fire off black bolts. (More Powerful Bolts) After Madoka became the Law of Cycles, Homura gained the ability of memory manipulation, allowing her to change the memories of herself and others. She manipulated Mami's memory to trick her into believing that she was still with Mami recuperating in her house when in reality Homura had long since left and was halfway across the city. Homura's memory manipulation magic can be used to create illusions to deceive people or rewrite her own memories. She can creates barriers and forcefields Homura fires bolts of magical energy powerful enough to break the ground. Homura blows away gas from a fire extinguisher. Homura destroys Kyubey's body with a bolt of magical energy. Homura drives and launches a fuel truck at Walpurgisnacht using telekinesis. Homura diverts attacks from several wraiths. Homura's arrows pierce through several wraiths. Homura destroys many wraiths with a shower of arrows. Homura pierces several large holes in a Satori wraith. Homura shoots through several large wraiths before destroying the head of the giant wraith holding her shield. The large wraiths are large enough to hold wraith Madoka in their fist. Homura breaks several glass panes around her. Homura and Madoka rain arrows down on a large area, killing thousands of Incubators.

 **Special Attacks:**

 **Magical Squall**

A special attack she learned from Madoka She charges up an arrow then shoots it into the sky to summon a powerful magical array This Magical Array is powerful enough to cover an entire city with arrows

The magical arrows are incredibly powerful and can cause large explosions upon impact

A single attack was enough to destroy several wraiths at once

 **Clockup/Clockdown**

Clockup is used to speed up Homura Clockdown is used to slow down opponents

 **Shield's Pocket Dimension**

She can send people and objects including herself into her shield's pocket dimension.

 **Firepower**

Homura kills Charlotte with several explosives.

Homura destroys Patricia with a pipe bomb.

Homura destroys several of Oktavia's wheels with several bullets before killing Oktavia with many pipe bombs.

Homura destroys Roberta with gunfire and a grenade.

Homura batters Walpurgisnacht with fire from launchers and mortars before using remotely-detonated explosives to drop two towers on her.

Homura pushes Walpurgisnacht back with several anti-ship missiles before exploding her with several hundred remote charges.

Homura destroys several of Walpurgisnacht's minions with assault rifle gunfire.

Homura shoots and destroys several of Margot's minions.

Homura blows up Sasa and her witch with C-4.

Homura destroys a witch's appendages with pipe bombs.

Homura's and Mami's accumulated shots destroy the ruins surrounding them after Homura releases her timestop.

Homulilly

Abilities:

Homulilly smashes through the wall of a large stone structure.

Homulilly destroys large areas of false Mitakihara City.

Stalemated Oktavia

Minions:

Clara Dolls

Fifteen dolls that play the roles of mourners in the false Mitakihara City.

They are Pride, Gloominess, Liar, Coldheartedness, Selfishness, Slander, Blockhead, Jealousy, Laziness, Vanity, Cowardice, Stupidity, Bias, and Stubbornness, while the last one, Love, has yet to arrive.

Carry steel rods

Most common minion

Their power is said to be able to match that of magical girls.

The Clara Dolls smash through several stone walls.

The Clara Dolls quickly speedblitz Kyubey.

The Clara Dolls plow through an army of Anthony minions.

A Clara Doll fights evenly with Sayaka, who is strong enough to clash with Kyoko, who can break the ground with a strike.

The Clara Dolls move fast enough to become blurs.

Lotte

The nutcracker witch's servant. It's duty is to mete out punishment.

They march in a large procession for the witch sent to the guillotine.

Carry Iron Spears

There are giant variants as well as the normal-sized ones.

A giant Lotte minion shatters a large building.

Luiselotte

A minion of the nutcracker witch. Her duty is to eliminate rats. She rides on her mount, a decaying tooth, and wields a spear.

Lilia

The nutcracker witch's servant. It's role is to chew. It fires large nuts from its mouth like cannonballs.

Liese

The nutcracker witch's servant. It's role is to bear bad news. There are giant variants as well as the normal-sized ones.

Demon Homura

Abilities:

Homura's barrier encapsulates the universe.

Homura rewrites the laws of the universe.

Homura de-summons Oktavia and erases Sayaka's memories.

Weaknesses:

If her soul gem is destroyed, she dies

It is conveniently located on her left hand

No longer has to worry about her soul gem with her new power

Can only travel back a maximum of one month in time

Obsessed with Madoka

Mentally unstable

"I'll do it over, no matter how many times it takes. I'll relive it over and over again. I will find a way out. The one path that will save you from this destiny of despair. Madoka my one and my only friend. I don't care because if it's for you, I'll stay trapped in this endless maze... Forever."

Chapter Management Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 4: Controller of Time | Death Battle

Chapter Text

Controller of Time | Death Battle by DogDays11, Jun 14, 2018, 11:31:40 AM Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are SET once again! Let's end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 

* * *

**Outside City**

Riding along the road, a Black hedgehog wearing red and white shoes. He was riding his motorcycle down the open road. Thinking in contemplation about the newest mission he had recently been given.

A few hours ago at G.U.N headquaters...

"Shadow I have a new mission for you. I need you to track down and find the source of strange energy readings that had been emanating from a town called Mitakihara." Abraham Tower told him.

"Yes sir, should I inform Rouge and Omega as well" Shadow asked

"No, I need those two elsewhere, Rouge is investigating a new discovery at old Eggman Facility. I sent Omega yesterday to back up the Freedom Fighters on a mission to take out some of Eggman's newest weapon factories." Tower explained to him.

Rogue and Omega were otherwise preoccupied with their own missions so he was going solo.

Present time

Commander Tower seemed really anxious about this new disturbance. Better take care of this quickly. He mused.

He continued riding towards his destination, unaware how deadly the threat he was about to face really was.

 **Mitakihara Town**

In a town called Mitakihara. A young girl with long black hair and violet eyes was sitting on top of town's school building. She was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt was silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. This was Homura Akemi.

She was reminiscing about the recent chaotic events that lead to her finally achieving her dream. As she looked towards the sunset content with finally having the power to protect her beloved friend.

She was caught off guard when she sensed a powerful energy coming towards the city and it was nearby. She used newly gained power over the law of cycles to move everyone inside the city to a pocket dimension of her creation. While she took care of the new threat. She couldn't afford any distractions and while she didn't much care for the civilians in the town. If Madoka took notice of what was happening. It would ruin all of her hard work that she had done to protect her.

She jumped off the building and landed on the pavement. From there she ran towards where she sensed the strange form of energy.

Meanwhile Shadow stopped his motorcycle in the middle of the street and got off while leaving his motorcycle tied to post outside a nearby shop.

As he started walking across town, he noticed a distinct lack of people inside the town. It was almost like the city had been abandoned. Had his arrival been expected? he pondered as turned around another street corner. He saw a high school student moving towards him. A young girl with silky black hair wearing what appeared to be the town's school uniform.

"Who are you and why did you come here" The girl asked him.

"I am special operative of G.U.N known as Shadow the Hedgehog as to why i'm here. I have come to find out why there have been several time-space disruptions here. This place seems to be the source of several chaotic events and I'm going to find out why?" Shadow replied with a glare

Special operative? Does this mean other aliens like Kyubey have come to take over. No way I won't let this happen. It took me years to finally save Madoka. I won't let another rodent get in the way of that. Homura brought out a gun and pointed it at Shadow.

Shadow responded with bringing out his own pistol. "I'm going to take a guess and say you were the source of that disturbance. It explains why you are the only one left here. Sorry but you are going to need to turn yourself in. Don't make any funny moves or i'll be forced to put you down".

She only narrowed her eyes at him. "I refuse, I've come too far to give up now. I'll just get rid of you instead."

Well that's a shame. I would have preferred doing this peacefully but seems a fight can't be avoided now. Shadow thought as he prepared himself for a battle.

They stared each other, analysing their opponents, looking for their weaknesses, their insecurities. Trying to figure out the best way to take their enemy down.

She may seem like just another innocent school girl. But under the guise of innocent school girl, she conceals her true nature. A ruthless killer who will use any underhanded means necessary to get what she wants.

He seems harmless. But appearances can be deceiving. She has learned that from experience after all. Kyubey looks like a harmless pet at first glance. But beneath his fuzzy and cute facade is a demon who ruthlessly takes advantage over people and uses them for his own ends. Uncaring of the despair and suffering he is causing them. No emotions my ass. If she didn't know any better, she would say he took enjoyment in the suffering he had caused them. She won't take any chances with this one. Better to stomp down and get rid of these strange creatures before they become a threat.

Her eyes focused on only goal. Completely resolute on destroying him, no matter what gets in her way. This girl has long since lost any semblance of innocence. He recalls a time, when he was the same. He almost feels sorry for her. But what is happening in this town is messed up. Its better to put her out of her misery.

 **Fight!**

Homura moved first rushing towards while shooting several bullets towards him. Shadow simply stood still and let the bullets come towards him. To Homura's surprise, the bullets simply bounced off Shadow's skin as if his body was made of steel. That cost her as Shadow ran towards her then whipped his gun across her face. Disorientating her before hitting her with a barrage of punches to the face that left her seeing stars. He then spun around and roundhouse kicked her through a nearby house. Leaving behind a gaping hole where she been knocked through the wall of the house.

He simply shook his head disappointed at how easily he had won the fight. I didn't want to fight her. If she had only came willingly. This whole confrontation could have been avoided.

Suddenly he quickly turned around and swerved out of the way of a purple arrow. He looked up to see Homura walking out of the large hole in the house's wall. She was holding a black bow with purple arrow made of energy in her hands. Shadow only smirked at the girl's stubbornness. "It seems you are tougher than I thought, surrender now and you might still leave here alive" He offered her.

However Homura only glared in rebellion of his offer. Seems capturing the girl was going to be more of a challenge than he thought. He put his pistol back and brought out the Black Barrel. He was going to need more than regular weaponry to put this one down.

He open fired several lasers. She quickly jumped up to avoid the lasers that left explosions in their wake as the lasers demolished the buildings that they hit leaving behind only dust.

Explosive bullets!? I can't let those hit me Homura observed as she prepped her bow and launched her own barrage of arrows down on Shadow. He swiftly twisted and turned as he moved through the arrows at high speeds while trying to escape to safety from Homura's attack.

When Homura went back down on the ground. She immediately ran after him while bringing out her Desert Eagle to shoot bullets at him from behind. Shadow turned around and returned fire with Black Barrel but Homura narrowly avoided the lasers by veering to the left. But this gave Shadow enough time to turn around and ignite his rocket shoes to launch himself at her. He smashed his fist right into her gut sending her flying backwards across the street as spittle flew out of her mouth.

She roughly landed on the ground and barely got up in time to block a right jab from Shadow with her forearm. She brought up her handgun. But Shadow's hand quickly shot out and grabbed the gun crushing it into pieces with his bare hands. He launches a side kick into the side of her stomach hard enough to break her ribs. She flies back into a lightpost then falls to the ground.

Shadow mercilessly picks her up by the neck in a chokehold. "Now then, you are clearly outmatched. Just give up already and we can end this otherwise this is going to get nasty" he told her. But she still shook her head refusing to give up.

So he moved onto plan B. He moved his arm back before smashing her back into the light-post again and again. She could only scream in pain as she smashed into lightpost again and again. Shadow then lets her fall unceremoniously onto the ground.

She struggles to breathe as she tries to recover from harrowing ordeal. Her vision blurry from the heavy abuse her body just suffered. She manages to stand back up, staring fiercely at Shadow. Shadow charges towards her, his fist clenched. Getting ready to put out of her misery with one final blow. But she suddenly disappears from his sight before he even got close to her. He ducks as an arrow passes over his head. He looks behind him to find nothing. Homura materialises in front of him punching him in retaliation for earlier. Dragging her knuckles across his face feels satisfying as he moans in pain. She knees him in the gut before she judo flips him into the ground.

Shadow quickly gets back up for round 2. But he sees no one around. Homura reappears at his side. Smashing her leg into his neck, launching him into a nearby skyscraper and throws a hand grenade in front of the building for good measure. Before the smoke even clears, she is already rapidly firing her assault rifle. She turns around preparing to leave. When a figure jumps out of the smoke scaling up the building by running at hypersonic speeds. Homura could only gape at amazement as her target escaped from actually running up a building from sheer speed alone. Well that's all the proof she needs that he definitely isn't human or any animal from Earth.

She makes an impossibly large jump up and over the building. She sees Shadow across the rooptop trying to catch his breath. She leaps towards him with a golf club of all things in her hand, determined not to give him time to recover. Shadow narrowly avoids being hit in the head. Shadow retaliates by swinging a katana at her head which she barely avoids. He then tries thrusts the katana into her stomach. But she disappears again. Reappearing across the building with his katana in hand.

How is she doing that? Dodging my attacks is one thing. Somehow stealing my sword without me even noticing is... Son of Bitch she's using time stops to mess with me Shadow realised her trick. He brought out the black sword in his hand. Homura attacked him ruthlessly forcing him back. They both swung their swords at each other while weaving and dodging in a deadly dance of blades. As numerous clangs rang out across the battlefield. Homura tired of his resistance used her time stop to quickly attack him from all sides. She seemed to be constantly teleporting from one place to another leaving Shadow trapped in the middle of her onslaught of attacks. Shadow barely managed defend against her attacks as best as he could and even then several attacks still slipped through his defense leaving him with long gashes across his arms and legs. But he soon struck back using Chaos Control to stop time and take back his katana. Then he released his time stop before he impaled Homura on both of his swords.

"I warned you that you should surrender before someone gets hurt. You have only yourself to blame" He told her with a grimace. He would have rather avoided this result if possible. As he walked towards her to bring her sure to be corpse back to base. He saw that she had once again disappeared. He looked around for her from the rooftop. Looking left and right to see where she had escaped off to.

The building shakes as several missiles hit its core structure. Sending Shadow falling towards the ground with the building crashing right on top of him. When Shadow gets back up. He finds several C4 grenades surrounding him from every angle. A trap Shadow realised too late.

As Homura pulled the trigger and set off the bombs while she watched the fireworks from a distance.

Homura charged up the arrow in her bow. Although unlike last time she charges her arrow until it turns a dark black color. Before she shot into the sky. The arrow created a powerful magical array lighting up the sky. Shadow was coughing from the smoke in the surrounding area as he struggled to get to his feet. Thankfully due to his tough exterior he wasn't too injured from the explosion just heavily dazed. He managed to turn his head and looked up to see several symbols and seals glowing in the atmosphere.

First the time stops, now this. Is she some new kind of Ixis Wizard. Shadow's hands sparked and glowed with chaos energy. As he got ready to deal with this new attack.

"Surrrender, you said earlier wasn't it. I repeat the same offer to you now. Give up and i'll make it quick" She mocked him.

Arrows of light descended onto the city like falling stars, all of the surrounding buildings that were still standing were completely demolished by the attack, the purple shards of light homed in on Shadow tracing his movements as he tried to escape the barrage of arrows. But the arrows moved too fast and soon enough a couple of arrows reached their target. Erupting in a large explosion of energy. Homura smirked satisfied with her victory. If she had only looked behind herself she would have noticed a disruption in space as Shadow teleported behind her to attack her from her back knocking her towards the ground.

Shadow slowly walked towards her. As he charged up a chaos spear in his hands. But she threw a smoke grenade onto the ground, that erupted into heavy plumes of smoke. He noticed her figure running away from him in the cloud of dust. He wanted to hunt her down immediately. But going in half cocked had nearly gotten him killed several times already. He needed to think calmly. He was a military soldier for crying out loud yet this child had outsmarted several times during this battle alone. While his military experience far exceeded her self taught skills. She was incredibly deceptive and skilled with traps. It didn't help that she perfectly knew the layout of the city whereas he was a complete stranger to this place. If he wanted to find her, he needed a bird eye's view.

His shoes ignites with flames boosting him into the air and keeping him afloat like rocket propeller. And hopefully out of range from anymore of her traps. He hoped.

He followed her from the air. She was running away on foot heading towards a parking lot. When she reached the area. She then jumped on top of a truck. Prepping her bow for her target. Like last time she charges her arrow until it turns completely black. And rapidly fires one after another as she tracks down her target with a single minded resolve.

He boosts into the air trying to escape as the arrows hound him down like a dog tracking down a fresh scent of delicious rabbits. He zigzags trying to avoid being hit but arrows relentless continue to hunt him. He turns around and heads straight for Homura! Before teleporting out of the way right in front of her. Leaving Homura to be hit with her own arrows.

That was close. Thank God for all those sparring sessions with Omega. Really helps when you need to deal with tracking projectiles.

Shadow went back towards the spot where Homura once was but found it empty. Where did she go he wondered. He spotted her on top of a nearby store but she started running away again. She was moving at incredibly speeds quickly dashing from rooftop to rooftop as she leaped across the city. But Shadow was hot on her trail. He followed her all the way to a trainyard. But she suddenly disappeared.

So Shadow walked around looking for her. He walked across the train tracks. Self assured that there was no need to be cautious since there was no one to drive the trains. He heard the sound of train moving towards him and turned around only to see Homura somehow controlling a train on the tracks. The train headed towards him at high velocity. Homura jumped off shortly before the train reached him. But he brings the train screeching to a halt as he not only stops the train with inhuman strength belying his appearance. He moves the train around in his hand like he wants to use the train as a giant hammer to crush her into red paste. Then he smashes the train down on top of her smashing her painfully into the ground. He looks at her with a cruel smile just like that damned Kyubey as he brings out an Omochao Gun. The bastard wants to blow up with the train with it right on top of her. Homura noticed as she struggled to escape to no avail. Shadow released the trigger and launched the bomb into the train. Causing the train to erupt in a series of explosions.

Strangely enough she only smiles. She brings up her shield in front of her as she uses her time magic to go back in time. Determined to defeat this new enemy before he becomes a threat.

* * *

 **Mitakihara Town - Present Time**

Shadow is riding his motorcycle across the open road towards the city preparing to fulfil his latest mission. However as he enters the city, he noticed a distinct lack of people and what seems to be miniature black boxes covering the ground. He open his eyes in shock as he realises that its C4 grenades that lines the ground, the bombs explode beneath him. Demolishing the road as cracks and fissures fill the ground. His motorcycle blows up as he is ejected straight into the air and is knocked to the ground.

Homura waits with several missile launchers inside the city. Prepared to take Shadow down on the first strike. She launches one missile after another into the buildings that are around him.

Shadow tries to sit up but the world seems to be spinning as everything is blurry and dizzy. Then the world seems to explode in loud bang as all the buildings around him explode and fall towards him. Crushing him to the ground. Homura shoots a missile into the rubble for good measure. Blowing up the rubble he is buried under. She goes looking for him and finds him lying down on the ground heavily bruised but no signs of any serious injuries. This rodent is annoyingly stubborn, refusing to go down. Just how durable is he, I better end this now before he becomes more of a nuisance. She takes advantage of his disorientation and grabs his head. She uses her memory manipulation to try rewrite his memories but he still resists. He firmly grasps her arm and glares at her with rage, his red eyes glowing with bloodlust as a red aura of power envelops his body. For the first time in years, Homura feels complete fear. His hand glows once more with chaos energy, sparking with restrained power as he thrusts his hand through her chest pulverising her body and internal organs.

She staggers back unsteadily. But just when it looks like she is about to go down she refuses. "Like hell, no way will I ever let a bastard like you get in the way of Madoka's happiness. I will make you regret ever coming here. None of you aliens will ever hurt Madoka again. I won't let you even if it costs me my life!?"

She decides to release her true power and stop playing around. She will make this rodent regret ever crossing her. She welcomes the darkness like an old friend, she has long since accepted her corruption. If that's what it takes to save Madoka, so be it. Her entire body glows with godlike power as she transforms. The entire city shakes from the shockwaves of energy being released from her power. Reality itself seems to crack and distort from her power. As Shadow notices that sky does actually seem to be cracking to pieces. Just how powerful is she that reality itself is ripped apart just from her releasing her power. A purple miasma seems to cover the entire city but Shadow doesn't even notice. Too distraught and awed by Homura's transformation. Her clothes turned into a midnight black dress accentuating her form as she descended down to the ground with black wings like a fallen angel of darkness. Her power was unimaginable completely overwhelming all of his senses with despair and fear. His body completely frozen as he was too terrified to move as she looked down on him with sadistic glee.

"I will make you suffer for the rest of eternity" She taunts him. She raises her arms into the air as what can only be described as an eldritch abomination materialises behind her.

A giant skeleton wearing a blue dress, manacles around her hands and seems to have red roses covering the top of her head along with her long black hair. The only feature that at all resembles her creator. Several other familiars came out of walls and corners surrounding the hedgehog from all sides meanwhile Shadow steadied himself to fight an army.

He dodges a spear attack from a Clara Doll, grabs the doll by the arm throwing her into another group of familiars. He kicks another doll in the face and dodges another spear jab before punching his attacker in the face. He turns around launches a string of attacks on the dolls using his chaos powers. First he uses Chaos Magic which creates several areas of distorted space around the enemies in front of him which causes them explode from the spatial rifts. Shadow jumps teleports away and uses Chaos Burst. Emerging from the distorted space, he creates white and purple bubble around himself that knocks away the dolls. He uses Chaos Snap to teleport from one doll to another as he unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks onto the Clara Dolls.

Shadow then uses his Shadow Rifle to destroy an entire row of Lilia. Firing lasers at the group of sentient teeth from distance. He avoids a spear attack from Luiselotte. Then shoots her through the head with his rifle.

Homura can't help but notice the hedgehog reminds her of someone.

Like Kyoko, he is rambunctious daredevil who is hotheaded with an iron will that absolutely refuses to be extinguished. He attack her army with amusement dancing in his eyes as he dodges with the agility of an expert gymnast as if this is a game but that's fine let him be arrogant. She has him right where she wants him.

A new group of Clara Dolls are heading towards him. His fingers charge up with electricity as he summons two chaos spears into his hands. Homura observes as he skilfully wields the weapons in a manner reminiscent of certain fiery tempered magical girl she used to know. He nimbly swerves through their attacks as he takes down dolls by the dozens. He agilely jumps and flips over their attacks while cutting off their arms and legs.

He brings out the satelite gun. Calling down a laser from outer space to destroy the giant Lotte that walking towards him.

Shadow goes into Hero mode enveloping himself in a blue aura as he uses Chaos Control to attack. A blue blur zooms across the city, faster than the eye can track. He blitzes several of Homura's familiars leaving only devastation in his wake.

But Hero Mode eventually wears off as he tires out. The familiars surrounds him and jump on him. Crushing him into the ground until he transforms.

A golden pillar of energy, lights up the entire city like miniature sun, engulfing everything in its warm light. Out of it comes Super Shadow.

He flies up into the night sky then summons thousands of yellow bolts of energy fall from the sky like a meteor shower destroying her familiars by the hundreds. Even her witch form is ripped apart into pieces by the powerful bombardment. Leaving naught but ashes of her former army's remains.

Homura tries to shoot him down with arrows of light. But he shrugs off her attacks without a scratch.

He has a feral look in his eyes, hunting her down with unwavering determination. He simply ignores everything she throws at him, nothing she does seems to even damage him as he brushes off all her bullets with nary a scratch. Even explosives barely seem to deter him. He simply keeps chasing after her with no signs of slowing down. Is he truly the ultimate lifeform? Its like he is unstoppable juggernaut out to kill her? No I can't let myself lose hope, everyone has a weakness. I simply have to find what his weakness is.

Shadow grabs her by the neck and teleports her into outer space. He entraps in Chaos Control Sphere before she can even react. He releases his rings for ultimate technique the Chaos Blast.

A red flare explodes in outer reaches of space like a supernova completely disintegrating Homura.

Conclusion:

First base forms

When it came to physical strength and speed. Shadow was far superior. He is easily ftl while Homura is in the hypersonic range. However Homura can use regeneration to help even the odds. Since it makes her much more difficult for Shadow to kill. But ultimately Homura can only delay the inevitable since the gap between them is too large.

While Shadow may have been stronger and more durable but Homura could use traps to wear him down and weaken him. Until eventually she could finish him off. The problem with this, is that Shadow has much greater military experience and is used to dealing with traps like this. So Homura's bomb traps would be nothing new.

Both Homura and Shadow could use time manipulation. But Shadow's time manipulation is vastly superior. Homura could time travel but eventually Shadow would catch on and find a way to counter it. For example his Chaos Control Sphere could trap Homura and leave her vulnerable for the kill.

When it comes to their transformations

Super Shadow just has most of the advantages. The speed gap increases even further. Except now Shadow has more than enough power to kill Homura despite her regeneration while on the other Homura can't get past Shadow's invulnerability.

As for Reality Warping, Super Sonic rewrote multiple universes in the Worlds Collide Crossover. Shadow is stated and shown numerous times to be superior to Sonic in using Chaos Control. So Shadow should be able to do the same. Homura on the other hand has only rewritten one universe.

Homura could summon familiars to help give her advantage in numbers. But Shadow fights robot armies who are honestly superior to Homura's familiars. So that wouldn't do much,

Shadow:

Faster

Stronger

More Durable

Had more battle experience

Better adaptability

Better strategist

Had more defensive options

Better at time manipulation

Has no regeneration

Couldn't summon allies

Homura

Slower

Weaker

Less Durable

Is incredibly skilled with traps

Telekinesis

Could summon familiars for greater numbers

Regeneration

Her time manipulation was inferior to Shadow's


End file.
